Lagrimas de Octubre
by LoveLuli
Summary: Un amor nacera en medio de una guerra y solo una mujer podra traer paz a un pueblo y a su propio corazon.
1. Chapter 1

_**12 de Octubre de 1918**_

_Bruselas, Bélgica_

_5:15 pm_

Ya casi anochecía y el abrasante invierno estaba cerca, el frío lo impedía todo. Su situación cada vez empeoraba y la de sus compañeras también. Estaban acorraladas, escapar era una opción pero también un suicidio, no había de otra. Comenzaron a moverse, las pocas mujeres que quedaban aun con vida entre el frío bosque de Soignes. Lo que una vez fue su hogar ahora era un campo de batalla, huían del ejército de Las Noches. Estaban tras ellas, ya habían aniquilado a más de la mitad de su aldea, todas las mujeres habían sido violadas y ejecutadas por el ejército que ahora les llevaba la delantera. Un pequeño grupo de once mujeres la acompañaban. Las lideraba a través de la maleza y las espesas hojas de otoño. El frío le calaba los huesos pero debía seguir, a como de lugar tenia que llevarlas a un lugar a salvo. El bosque parecía salido de un cuento de hadas, los árboles lo hacían más tenebroso, el oscuro día de octubre no ayudaba y se sentía observada por ellos. En cualquier momento podrían aparecer y empezar a dispararles. Ellas también estaban armadas, aun así eso no bastaba ante el brutal ataque de estos hombres.

Debían llegar al lago, ahí había una barca que las llevaría hasta el pueblo mas cercano. Estaban escondidas en una zanja, hecha por la misma naturaleza. Ella miro a las demás con miedo, sin saber lo que les deparaba al salir de allí. Las otras mujeres la miraron con algún haz de esperanza en sus ojos.

-¿listas?- pregunto aparentemente tranquila no dejando entrever su temor.

Todas afirmaron con la cabeza. Era ahora o nunca. Saltaron prácticamente de la zanja que las protegía de su propio fin. Corrieron entre el bosque, los árboles escondían las sombras de la maldad que las perseguía. Continuaron corriendo adentrándose a un mundo oscuro y sin salida. De repente, como lobos con hambre aparecieron de entre la oscuridad. Los disparos no se hicieron esperar, lo único que ella hacia era correr, correr sin mirar atrás, no podía morir, hoy no podía morir. Corría todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron, el silencio que una vez reino en ese valle ahora era perturbado por los sonidos de las armas que les disparaban. Escuchaba los gritos de las mujeres que iban atrás suyo, las escuchaba caer en la fría tierra. Se escondieron tras unas rocas y respondieron al fuego enemigo tratando de no ser alcanzadas por una bala. Su mejor amiga la miro con desasosiego. Ella no le presto atención, estaba aterrada. Cargaba su arma con más municiones, mientras las otras mujeres continuaban disparando, a dos mas le habían dado en la cara. Con cuidado se asomo entre la vertiginosa balacera y disparo sin mirar a donde. Quería descargar su arma contra esos infelices…

De repente el ruido ceso y ellos desaparecieron nuevamente entre el bosque. Ella y las otras sobrevivientes se asomaron con cautela sobre las rocas para ver en donde se habían metido. Esto aun no acababa, debía aprovechar esta oportunidad.

-Sigamos- les ordeno.

Su rostro estaba sucio, su falda larga y su camisa de mangas también. Las botas estaban enlodadas y su largo cabello verde estaba desordenado, y lleno de barro igualmente. Eso no importaba, todas estaban igual o peor que ella, el hecho era que todo había cambiado de la noche a la mañana. Los comunistas y los demócratas se peleaban por un pedazo de tierra; su aldea estaba en ese pedazo de tierra y siendo hija del jefe era buscada para ser ejecutada.

Continuaron corriendo, su meta parecía infinitamente lejos. Tenía miedo de no poder llegar; su corazón le decía que estaba en lo cierto y eso mas la atemorizaba. Temio aun más cuando los vio salir de los árboles frente a ellas como fantasmas del bosque, les apuntaban con las armas de todos los ángulos y se acercaron, acorralándolas, ahora estaban sin salida. Su corazón se detuvo cuando vio al hombre a cargo de esa misión venir en su caballo azabache. Su vida había acabado, esos hombres apuntándoles, listos para disparar las habían rodeado por completo, su grave error fue bajar la guardia mientras corrían. Su miedo la aturdió por completo…

* * *

><p>Habían sido llevadas a una casa en medio del bosque donde se alojaba el enemigo. Presas en un espacio reducido debajo del suelo de madera, asustadas los escuchaban celebrar y beber sin saciarse.<p>

-¿Nell?- hablo su amiga. Ella no la miro. –Debes encontrarlo….- saco una foto en blanco y negro, arrugada y sucia. La imagen era de un niño pequeño.

-Se que tu saldrás de aquí…- le susurro al oído. Nelliel podía percibir su miedo en su voz, en su respiración, en cada gesto, lo veía en sus oscuros ojos.

Ella sujeto la foto y la guardo en un bolsillo de su abrigo empapado. No estaba tan segura de sus palabras pero le alentaban aun para luchar a escapar. Abrieron la escotilla de ese hueco donde las habían metido. Sus pensamientos de libertad se desvanecieron tan rápido como aparecieron. Las sacaron a la fuerza a todas. Las mujeres chillaban mientras las cargaban a distintas habitaciones, pataleaban entre los brazos de aquellos hombres que habían asesinado a sus familias. A ella la sujetaron de los brazos y la arrastraron por toda la casa, veía esos puercos embriagados hasta la coronilla, cantar y bailar, disfrutar de la carne femenina en cualquier rincón de la casa sin pudor ante nadie. Se rehusaba a que esas manos asquerosas la llevaran a esa pesadilla. Hubiese preferido morir que a sufrir esta atrocidad pero estaba condenada.

La arrastraron por las escaleras; su mente no dejaba de pensar hasta qué punto el ser humano podía llegar a degradar a otro, sin remordimientos ni penas.

La metieron a la fuerza en un cuarto cerrándole la puerta. No hizo más intentos de defensa pues sabia que en esos instantes escapar ya era casi imposible. Observo la habitación; la luz de la luna la alumbraba. Una cama vieja y un espejo quebrado colgado en un costado de la pared. Intranquila, fastidiada, adolorida en todo el sentido de la palabra y lo único que deseaba con afán era terminar esta angustia.

De pronto una sombra oscura salio del fondo de la esquina. Era alta y delgada, a pesar de su poca contextura denotaba su masculinidad. Se acerco a ella dejándole ver su rostro, era el, ese hombre que lideraba al ejercito. Su rostro era espantoso, tenía un parche en uno de sus ojos, su largo cabello negro y una sonrisa estirada dejando entrever sus dientes y su macabra intención con ella.

Ella se quedó quieta, parada a un lado de la cama. Bajo su mirada y se abrazó a sí misma en un intento en vano de protegerse de él, su miedo se extendía, su cuerpo temblaba al igual que sus labios. Este hombre, que se veía lánguido a primera vista la acorralo, podía sentir su asquerosa mirada encima de ella mientras caminaba a su alrededor, como lo hace un cazador con su presa, rondándola antes de atacar.

Sintió sus largas y delgadas manos remover su largo y desaliñado cabello de sus hombros. Pudo sentir su aliento sobre ella, parecía un animal olfateándola, degustándose de su aroma. El agarro su cabello, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, sintió su fría lengua lamer su cuello. Se estremeció con repugnancia y las lágrimas de desesperación y horror se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

Estaba segura que no aguantaría más. Su codo lo golpeo con fuerza en el estómago haciendo que se retorciera del dolor. Ella corrió hasta la puerta intentando abrirla pero él fue más rápido, el sujeto de su cabello tirándola hacia atrás y haciéndola gritar del dolor. El la bofeteo y la lanzo a la cama.

-¡Zorra!- le escupió mientras la sujetaba por las muñecas sobre la cama. Nelliel pataleaba y gritaba con toda la fuerza que le quedaba en su ser.

-¡Serás mía antes del amanecer y te cogeré una y otra vez hasta que te guste, maldita perra!- ella lo miro con rabia y le escupió en la cara.

-Antes muerta- siseo con ira.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. El delgado hombre volteo su rostro y vio a la figura masculina parada en el marco de la puerta.

-Ahora no es el momento teniente.- refunfuño con molestia.

-Perdón capitán, un mensajero de Lord Aizen ha llegado a nuestro refugio y lo busca con suma urgencia a usted.-

El bufo con molestia empujando a la mujer con fuerza contra la cama. Se levantó y se limpió el rostro acercándose al hombre en la puerta. Lo miro de soslayo molesto por la inoportuna interrupción.

-Que no se vuelva a repetir teniente ¿Entendido?- le susurro. El teniente solo lo miro con indiferencia. Nelliel vio al delgado sujeto alejarse con arrogancia y al otro hombre en la puerta voltear la mirada hacia ella. Era un hombre de considerable estatura y podía divisar a través de su uniforme que poseía una constitución corpulenta y bien formada. Trago saliva y se sentó en la cama aun aterrorizada.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto. Su tono de voz era grueso y profundo. Ella se sintió aún más intimidada. No le respondió.

El frunció el ceño y se aproximó desafiante hacia ella, Nelliel se atemorizo, ella ya no tenía fuerzas para pelear, sujeto su brazo, la levanto de la cama y la llevo nuevamente a la planta baja. Los hombres aun bebían y bailaban con las mujeres forzando a algunas a seguir con la sucia orgia, otras lloraban arrojadas en las esquinas de la casa. El hombre abrió la escotilla del hueco donde había estado antes, el hizo un ademan con la cabeza para que entrara. Ella no lo miro a los ojos y entro al pequeño espacio. Era su salvación esa noche. Una vez adentro se percató que estaba sola. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, estaba agotada y agobiada por toda la situación. Tenía hambre y mucho frio. Su alma no daba un segundo más. Agradeció por un instante a los dioses por no haber sido abusada y vivir una noche más. Con algo de alivio se acomodó en una esquina donde se pronunciaba la oscuridad y trato de reposar aunque solo fuera una noche más de octubre.


	2. Capitulo II

_**13 de Octubre de 1918**_

_Bruselas, Bélgica_

_7:25 am_

La noche fue un leve suspiro. Deseo con todas las fuerzas de su corazón que todo hubiese sido una mera pesadilla, pero el ruido de la escotilla al abrir y el forcejeo para sacarla de aquel hueco la trajeron devuelta a su desagradable realidad. Habían partido hacía ya una hora de aquella casa deshabitada en medio del bosque. El frio de la mañana le calaba los huesos. Su cuerpo había recibido poco descanso pero había sido lo suficiente para guardar algo de energía dentro de ella, pues sabía que no aguantaría más.

Todos caminaban en fila por un camino lleno de fango saliendo del bosque de Soignes, el hombre que había intentado abusar de ella la noche anterior los guiaba a todos montado en su caballo, a su lado, cabalgaba en cambio aquel otro hombre, el que la había salvado de imprevisto. Los demás los seguían. Todas las mujeres llevaban las manos atadas y eran vigiladas por algunos soldados que iban a sus espaldas, apuntándoles con los rifles.

Al salir del bosque, avanzaron un poco más y la caravana se detuvo. De repente, el hombre de delgada contextura se acercó. Les dio la orden a los soldados de soltar a las mujeres. Su rostro era hosco, pero en su mirada brillaba algo oscuro, una maldad abismal.

-¡Déjenlas ir!- ordeno. Su tono de voz llevaba un vago reflejo de esperanza pero la verdadera maldad se escondía detrás de ese vaho de luz.

Todas las mujeres los miraron atemorizadas. Ella solo quería acabar con esa pesadilla y esa era su oportunidad. Algunos soldados empujaron a las incrédulas mujeres y estas salieron corriendo por el vasto campo a las afueras del bosque de Soignes.

-¡Disparen!- un grito eufórico detrás de ellas rezumbo. Corrieron con todas las fuerzas de su ser. Los disparos de los rifles Ak49 empezaron a retumbar en la intemperie. Todas ahogaron un último respiro, el miedo las consumió.

Cada una de las mujeres cayó a su lado. Debía salir viva de ahí, corrió hasta que no pudo más y se desplomó en el pastizal al igual que todas sus compañeras.

El silencio retorno en las afueras del bosque, solo era un campo lleno de cuerpos en esa lúgubre mañana de octubre.

-¡Teniente!- lo llamo el lánguido hombre. Este se acercó en su caballo y lo miro con una seriedad penetrante.

El capitán le indico que se acercara y verificara si había quedado alguna con vida. El solo cabalgo hasta donde yacían los cuerpos. Dudaba que quedara alguna con vida, era imposible que alguna hubiese sobrevivido a la ráfaga de disparos.

Montado en su caballo blanco y con la punta de su rifle se cercioraba si quedaba alguna con vida. Uno de los cuerpos se removió, el apunto su arma y le disparo. El cuerpo quedo inerte. Lo mejor era acabar con su agonía. Estas mujeres no tenían salida.

Camino a lo largo del campo y no hubo movimiento alguno. Se dio la vuelta para unirse nuevamente a la tropa pero de repente una se levantó y corrió velozmente hacia el bosque adentrándose nuevamente en él.

Bufo molesto y su rostro se endureció. Miro donde estaba el capitán y este le hizo un gesto de perseguirla. No podía quedar ninguna con vida, ningún rastro de aquel clan. Chasqueo los dientes, furioso arreo su caballo yendo detrás de aquella mujer. Se arrepentiría.

El ejército avanzaría sin él mientras iba tras una aldeana. La tensión que había entre él y el capitán designado para ese escuadrón era desmedida, por tal razón deseaba regresar cuanto antes. La relación entre ambos era solo a base de órdenes. Aun así, una pequeña parte dentro de él agradeció el hecho de alejarse de todo esa agitación. Aun así, estaba furioso.

Nelliel corrió con todas las fuerzas de su ser. No sabía de donde provenía este poder para avanzar pero agradeció por ello. Corrió entre los árboles y el fangoso suelo. Pronto escucho el galope de un caballo detrás de ella.

Dios…

Algo la empujaba a seguir adelante a pesar de que su cuerpo se debilitara. Corrió hasta llegar a las orillas de un rio extenso. Había una barca ahí, cruzaría el rio y se salvaría. Quizás.

Comenzó a empujar la barca pero esta era pesada. Estaba débil. Un grito de dolor e impotencia salió ahogado de su garganta, aun así empujo la barca hacia el agua. El sonido de los cascos del caballo golpear la tierra se escuchaban cada vez más cerca.

-Un poco más, solo un poco más… por favor- murmuro al viento. La barca estaba ya flotando y ella se metió a la gélida agua para poder empujarla un poco más y subirse.

El agua helada le llego hasta los huesos. Sintió una sensación escalofriantemente horrible en su cuerpo que al mismo tiempo la despertó del adormecimiento. El hombre, aquel que la había salvado llego a la orilla del rio. El corazón de Nelliel latió rápidamente, sintió su alma salir de su cuerpo.

-¡No!- grito en su mente desesperada.

Intento débilmente entrar a la barca. Solo había un remo. Maldijo a los dioses por su cruel destino. Empezó a remar inútilmente lejos de la orilla. Lejos de aquel hombre. Miraba hacia atrás para cerciorarse que él no la siguiera, que se había alejado lo suficiente pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta que el caballo estaba ahí parado sin su jinete. Su corazón se disparó, se tensó aún más. Miro por toda la orilla y el ya no estaba ahí. El miedo apareció con más fuerza.

Remo con toda la fuerza que le quedaba. No podía, simplemente no podía dejarse vencer. De repente, la barca dio un vuelco estrepitosamente botándola a las heladas aguas de aquel rio. Sintió desvanecerse. Perderlo todo. Las imágenes de la matanza de su padre, de su aldea, de toda la gente que vivió ahí y compartió con ella se estrellaron fugazmente en su mente. Pensó que era el fin y que era momento de unirse a todas esas almas perdidas de su clan.

Algo sorpresivamente la saco del agua y de sus pensamientos. El hombre la había sacado del agua y subido a la barca nuevamente. El también esta mojado.

Aquella mujer temblaba del frio. Busco en el bote algo para abrigarla pero solo estaba el único remo que había encontrado. No podía brindarle su chaleco pues este estaba mojado. Recordó que traía un pequeño maletín consigo al bajarse de su caballo. Miro adentro y había una cobija pequeña, no estaba empapada. Tenía suerte.

La obligo a sentarse y coloco alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo la cobija. Toda esa pesada ropa que cargaba ella la debía estar matando. Debía cruzar el rio rápido y encontrar un lugar donde refugiarla rápidamente.

Después de una hora de estar remando el silencio era lo único que los acompañaba. Ella se había quedado dormida a su parecer y había abierto los ojos.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- su gruesa voz despertó todos los sentidos del cuerpo de Nelliel. Ella no le respondió.

Aquel hombre le sonrió. No entendía su comportamiento y tampoco estaba para hacerlo. –Me llamo Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez- le dijo él mientras seguía remando. Nelliel no era capaz de mover un centímetro de su cuerpo. Todo le dolía y sintió que iba a enfermar terriblemente. Sus cansados ojos reparaban en aquel hombre de ojos azules y de cabello azulado. Su ropa por lo visto estaba seca pero aun podía ver su atlética y musculosa complexión acentuada perfectamente a través de la vestimenta.

-Pronto llegaremos a un lugar donde puedas descansar- la mueca de desdén que el traía desapareció y sus facciones se endurecieron. Parecía que hablaba en serio. Ella se removió inquieta cuando él dijo eso. –No te sientas incomoda, no tengo intenciones de asesinarte.- Nelliel sintió algo de alivio dentro de ella, quería creer en esas palabras pero sabía que eran una farsa.

–Claro, siempre y cuando seas obediente.- termino de decir y una sonrisa cruel apareció en sus labios. Ella cerró los ojos enojada. Estaba harta y cansada para esas idioteces. Si deseaba matarla preferiría que lo hiciera en ese mismo instante. Quería llorar pero sus ojos estaban escasos de lágrimas de tanto llorar la noche anterior.

El siguió remando con una sonrisa en su rostro. – ¿Cómo te llamas?- volvió a preguntarle el. Nelliel levanto la mirada, se estaba sintiendo muy exhausta y enferma como para siquiera ser parte de su juego. No estaba en condiciones para unirse a su amena conversación, el frio la estaba matando lentamente. No respondió.

El rio divertido. Ella estaba fastidiándose aún más. Esta situación la había denigrado de la peor forma posible. –Pertenezco a la sexta fracción del ejército de Las Noches, sirvo a Lord Aizen- el continuo. Nelliel percibía algo de orgullo en su voz. –Debes haber escuchado ese nombre anteriormente- menciono.

Si, si lo había escuchado y lo odiaba con todo su ser. Recordó a su padre días atrás hablando con los ancianos del clan y sus consejeros sobre la aproximación del ejército de Las Noches a la aldea. El bufo –Créeme, no eres la única que lo odia. Siempre quise unirme al ejército, pensé que debíamos ayudar a nuestro país. En cambio, nos hemos vueltos enemigos del mismo lugar que nos vio nacer.- sus palabras salieron en un susurro al final. Nelliel vio en el rostro de aquel hombre impotencia y gran decepción. Había ira en su mirada.

El silencio reino nuevamente.

Al cabo de una hora, sintió el fuerte golpe de la barca anclarse a tierra firme. Ya no podía abrir los ojos. Su cuerpo estaba desfalleciendo. Sentía escalofríos y el pecho le dolía. Su respiración se había hecho lenta y pesada. Todo su cuerpo lo sentía adormecido y el malestar se apoderaba de todo su ser. Si él no la asesinaría, la misma fiebre lo haría. Él se levantó y salto fuera del bote, jalándolo a tierra firme. Grimmjow subió a la barca para sacarla y llevarla adentro de aquella cabaña. Vio su pálido rostro. Sintió algo de pena por aquella mujer. La cargo hasta la cabaña y la deposito en la cama que había. Parecía que habían deshabitado el lugar hacia poco. Alguien había vivido ahí y había huido. Agradeció por ello. Grimmjow salió y busco madera para quemar, adentro había una chimenea, eso los abrigaría a ambos y si el destino lo permitía, aquella mujer y el sobrevivirían. La respiración de Nelliel se volvió pesada, su mente entro en un estado de inconsciencia. El mundo real había dejado de existir.

El encendió la chimenea con prisa. La salud de esa mujer estaba agravándose con rapidez. De cierta manera, se sentía culpable por ello. No deseaba más muertes marcando su alma. Eran suficiente por el momento.

Una vez que el fuego estuvo estable, él se acercó y la observo descansar. Aun tiritaba con fuerza. Debía sacarle la ropa y ponerle otra seca que había encontrado ahí, sino moriría. Sabía que lo odiaría por ello si despertaba pero era por su propio bien. Él se acercó y empezó a retirar la ropa aun empapada por partes. Grimmjow se detuvo y la observo con detenimiento, era una mujer muy hermosa a pesar de estar desaliñada. Era muy tarde para lamentarse por su situación. Era un soldado, trabajaba para el ejército más poderoso de Bélgica, aun así, su alma ya había sido consumida. No había vuelta atrás.


	3. Capitulo III

**_Hola pequeños seguidores, siento mucho la demora pero con las fiestas de Navidad y Fin de año fue imposible para mi actualizar. Ahora tengo mas tiempo y podre hacerlo mas seguido, les agradezco mucho sus reviews, de verdad me motivan. Los veo pronto..._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>13 de Octubre de 1918<strong>_

_Bruselas, Bélgica_

_8:57 pm_

Escurrió el agua del paño y lo coloco en su pálido rostro. El cabello alrededor de su cara estaba empapado de sudor y a pesar de tener puesta ropa seca y miles de cobijas encima, ella aun temblaba. La fiebre la estaba acabando. Grimmjow suspiro.

Era mejor morir que padecer los males de este mundo.

El crujir de las ramas por el fuego en la chimenea le ayudaba a mantenerse alerta. Debía vigilar los alrededores de la cabaña, aun si la nieve hubiese arrasado con los caminos. Sabía que estaban solos pero no podía bajar la guardia. Miro nuevamente el cuerpo de la mujer en la cama.

En otra ocasión hubiese sido un deleite haberla desnudado para saborearla hasta el clímax. Ahora solo sentía pena. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones y pequeños rasguños en la piel. Su anatomía era perfecta eso no lo podía negar. Una mujer perfecta para degustar y tratar en la cama, pero todo el esfuerzo la habían debilitado. Cuando la cargo a la cabaña solo pesaba dos onzas. Tenía que ser alimentada. La luz del fuego parpadeaba sobre sus rasgos mientras estaba allí. Su cabello largo de color verde yacía regado en la almohada. Se había percatado de sus ojos de inmediato. Eran de color pardo grisáceos, llenos de inteligencia. Su cuerpo era esbelto a pesar de estar frágil, aun así sabía que la mujer tenía una gran tenacidad. Ser débil no era parte de su personalidad.

Más allá de lo que pareciera en el exterior, tenía una uniformidad, una especie de paz sobre ella. Esa sensación parecía emanar de ella y se envolvía en su interior, sea o no paz lo que quería sentir, era la última cosa que merecía sentir.

Se levantó y camino hacia la ventana en la oscura noche. El viento se había levantado y la nieve se agrupaba en las afueras de la cabaña. Se quedó mirando como si pudiese mirar a través de la oscuridad.

Los pensamientos de su pasado rondaban en su mente haciéndole apretar los puños. Si tan solo las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, el no estaría ahí en estos momentos…

_**14 de Octubre de 1918**_

_5:18 pm_

Nelliel abrió los ojos apenas lo suficiente para divisar el techo de la cabaña donde se encontraba. Lucho por moverse pero el dolor se deslizaba por su cabeza y hombros. Con una mueca de dolor, se acomodó un poco en la cama. Se sentía caliente dentro de las enormes y pesadas sabanas. Su cuerpo ya no temblaba pero estaba débil y el dolor aún era palpable en su interior. Sabía que aún tenía fiebre. Miro el fuego en el hogar adornado y suspiro. ¿Por qué su vida se había alterado de esta manera? ¿Acaso ella no era digna ante los ojos de los Dioses? Le habían arrebatado todo, nunca tuvo grandes riquezas o muchas tierras, era una simple plebeya, hija del líder de un clan. Ella no había pedido nacer y la vida la había tratado de la peor manera posible.

Cerró los ojos. Diosa… solo quería volver a su casa.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- la voz baja, suave vino de la esquina del frente de la cama. Un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal al sonido mismo y se puso rígida ante la presencia de aquel hombre. Lo había olvidado a él por unos momentos. No había percibido su presencia en absoluto cuando despertó, tal vez a causa de la fiebre. Nuevamente Nelliel no respondió.

El suspiro molesto. –Mira, sé que no tuvimos un buen comienzo pero en cuanto mejores te dejare ir, aunque creo que estaremos atrapados aquí por un buen tiempo.-

Grimmjow se sentó en la silla al lado de la cama. A pesar de estar oscuro, la luz del fuego iluminaba la mitad de su rostro. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en ella. Tenía una mirada que la consumía dejándola con la boca seca. Su presencia la incomodaba.

Ella solo se limitaba a escucharlo, realmente no estaba interesada en entablar una relación con él. Por más que quisiese creer en lo que acababa de decir ya no tenía fuerzas para nada. Lo miro con no poca quietud.

Tenía los labios entreabiertos. Grimmjow acomodo su vista sobre ellos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había estado con una mujer. Él se aclaró la garganta y miro hacia otro lado. –Toma- le acerco un vaso con agua. –Debes tomar bastante líquido para que puedas recuperarte.- ella no se movió. Su cuerpo aun sufría los estragos de la fiebre y no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para levantarse. Él se percató de eso, se acercó cauteloso y la sujeto delicadamente de la nuca, levantándola para que pudiese beber.

Él le acerco el vaso a los labios y ella hizo un esfuerzo por beber. Por un momento Grimmjow se sintió aliviado al verla reaccionar. Ella tosió un poco y él retiro el vaso, acomodo su cabeza nuevamente en la almohada. Dejo el vaso a un costado de la cama. Se levantó y camino cerca de la chimenea. Nelliel diviso unas cobijas pesadas acomodadas al lado de esta. Había hecho una especie de cama. Él se quitó el chaleco blanco, el color que representaba al ejército de Las Noches; una camisa negra de mangas largas se encontraba abajo. El tiro de la camisa sobre su cabeza dejando ver el ancho de sus hombros y su pecho bien marcado que se reducía en una estrecha cintura. Los músculos de su espalda trabajaban mientras se sacaba la camisa y la arrojaba en la silla del pequeño comedor. La luz del fuego le mostro cicatrices en la piel. Se sacó las botas negras y las acomodo junto a él. Los ojos de Nelliel se abrieron, un hormigueo la recorrió.

Ella nunca había estado con un hombre. Jamás le había dedicado su atención a uno.

Ella había notado que Grimmjow era atractivo, cualquier mujer lo haría, pero ahora su cuerpo parecía tenerlo en cuenta realmente.

Vio como Grimmjow se estiraba y se volvía. Ella cerró los ojos, pareciendo dormir. Nelliel se sintió aliviada y decepcionada a la vez.

-Duerme mujer- le ordeno.

Ella se quedó inmóvil. La vergüenza rasgaba dentro de ella. Nelliel lo miro simulando repulsión y su mirada choco con su cara sonrojada. Ella le dio la espalda soplando su aliento exasperada. El rio divertido en sus adentros. Se acomodó en su improvisada cama cerca del calor de la chimenea y su mirada gradualmente se perdió en las llamas danzantes hasta que el sueño lo sucumbió.

_**15 de Octubre del 1918**_

_10:23 am_

Abrió sus ojos y su cuerpo se sentía mejor, frágil, pero mejor que hacía dos días atrás. Aun tenía restos de los síntomas de la fiebre, dolor corporal y falta de fuerza. Estaba harta de estar en la cama.

Quería darse una ducha, apestaba y el estómago comenzaba a rogarle por comida. Lo último que deseaba era ser atendida por su enemigo. Por más que la hubiese salvado y la estuviera cuidando, no se sentía segura a su lado y tampoco le daba la suficiente confianza.

Cuidadosamente se sentó en la cama, el malestar punzaba en cada movimiento. Miro el pequeño y remoto lugar. Al frente, diagonal a la cama estaba la chimenea, a un costado, se hallaba la estufa y un lugar para lavar platos y la encimera, en el medio se hallaba una pequeña mesa con cuatro puestos y cerca de su cama, había una bañera hecha a base de madera, lo suficientemente grande para dos personas. Suspiro, definitivamente su destino no podía ser mejor. Rápidamente miro por todo el lugar buscándolo pero él no estaba.

Lentamente trato de empujarse hacia arriba. Puso las piernas fueras de las mantas y sus pies descalzos en el suelo frio. Le tomo unos minutos para tener la confianza suficiente y levantarse. Por último, se dirigió a paso lento, midiendo sus pasos hacia la ventana, se encontró con un blanco cegador. La nieve cubría todo más allá del cristal.

Su mirada inmediatamente se dirigió a la ropa que traía puesta. No era la misma que llevaba antes. Se sintió inquieta ante la incertidumbre. Era una enorme bata blanca, de pronto angustiada levanto la bata y vio si traía puestas sus bragas. Suspiro con tranquilidad por eso, aun las llevaba puestas. Aun así, sintió enfado al saber que él le había quitado la ropa y se había osado a verla desnuda. El disgusto acrecentó, ¿Cómo se atrevía?

La puerta de repente se abrió y una ráfaga helada entro con aquel sujeto. Ella tembló, el frio le traspaso la piel. Se abrazó a sí misma. Lo vio ingresar con más leña en un brazo y en el otro traía lo que parecía un pequeño jabalí muerto.

El la miro con sorpresa, una sonrisa de alegría apareció en su rostro. –Has despertado ¿Cómo te sientes?- su voz sonaba complacida por verla de pie.

Ella lo miro fastidiada, pero al mismo tiempo sintió una especie de alivio al verlo traer comida. -¿Por qué me has cambiado de ropa?- le espeto débilmente. Ella le señalaba la bata que traía puesta con enfado.

El giro los ojos. La verdad no se esperaba ese recibimiento después de haberla salvado. Dejo la leña cerca de la chimenea y el jabalí en la encimera al costado de ella. Se paró frente a ella acortando la distancia entre ambos. –Me disculpo, ¿Te sientes mejor?- Nelliel le hecho una mirada de desprecio y se alejó de él.

El solo bufó y se acercó al animal muerto. Tenía demasiada hambre como para lidiar con ella, suficiente había hecho por esa mujer. Lo peor de todo es que debía compartir su tiempo junto a ella hasta que los caminos despejaran.

Débilmente regreso a la cama y se sentó en esta. Se maldecía a si misma por no tener la suficiente energía para prepararse el baño. Debía calentar el agua y llenar la bañera. Lo peor de todo, es que no tenía privacidad para hacerlo, pero no aguantaba estar sucia.

Ella carraspeo intentando llamar su atención. El seguía sacándole la piel al animal y limpiándolo. Esto iba a ser muy molesto, pensó Nelliel. Carraspeo con más fuerza nuevamente. Él se giró a verla con indiferencia. –Necesito bañarme.- susurro tratando de sonar fuerte. El miro la bañera y luego la miro a ella, una sonrisa llena de sorna se formó en sus labios.

-Tendrás que arreglártelas tu sola- le espeto burlón y se giró otra vez hacia el animal. Ella lo miro enojada. Era un total bruto. Lo detestaba.

Grimmjow la miro de soslayo mientras sonreía entretenido. Ella debía valerse de él. Se giró y la miro con total seriedad. –Solo si me dices tu nombre te ayudare a calentar el baño-

Nelliel le echaba una miraba despiadada. Ahora esto se había convertido en un juego donde ella era el ratón y el, el temible gato. Exhalo hastiada por toda la situación. –Mi nombre es Nelliel Tu Oderschvank.-

Sonrió satisfecho pero se dio cuenta que aquella mujer era la hija del líder del clan que habían destruido. Decidió no decir nada más. Él se lavó las manos, cogió una olleta, la lleno de agua y la coloco en la estufa. El nombre era digno para ella, pensó. Después de un rato el agua estuvo lista, lleno la tina y la miro. Ella aún seguía sentada en la cama mirando distraída hacia la ventana. –Nelliel, ven aquí.- le ordeno. Ella volteo a mirarlo, se percató que la bañera estaba llena y lista para ella. Se levantó cuidadosamente y se acercó. Su corazón palpito nerviosamente cuando lo miro a él.

-Quítate la bata y entra, el agua está caliente, es bueno para una persona en medio de la estación fría.- su voz era suave y baja.

Su mirada expresaba aún más su nerviosismo. No quería que el la volviera a ver desnuda. – Vamos, puedo resistir. No estoy descontrolado.- Por alguna razón sus palabras la hicieron erizarse. Si, podría ser despertada por el cuerpo de ese hombre, pero su personalidad no era que lo quería para cautivar sexualmente. Su cuerpo inconscientemente lo deseaba, pero su mente sabía que era una muy mala idea permitir que algo sucediera. –No me quitare el vestido delante de ti- murmuro aterrada.

El ladeo la cabeza a un lado. – ¿Acaso te has divorciado de la cultura de tu clan?- cuestiono el impresionado. -Tengo conocimiento de que tus antecesores han practicado el amor libre en sus dominios y la libertad de la figura humana ante la presencia de otros. ¿Llevarías con vergüenza tu desnudez como una Oderschvank lo haría?-

Nelliel provenía de una línea de sangre que no llevaba prejuicios hacia la vida. Eran seres espirituales conectados con la madre naturaleza. La abstinencia no era normal en ellos. Eran personas criadas en una cultura altamente sexual. Pero todo eso fue en épocas pasadas, ahora, si la persona lo decidía, podía llevar ropa, aun así, se respetaba las antiguas tradiciones. –No es eso- dio un paso atrás. El la miro a la expectativa. –No te conozco lo suficiente y estoy muy lejos de confiar en ti-

-Así que me tienes miedo-

-¿Temerte? No lo…-

-Deberías temerme- dijo en voz baja y ronca. –Soy un asesino después de todo.- Grimmjow se apartó de ella y se dirigió a terminar la comida.

Ella lo miro ofuscada. Él era un soldado, por eso mataba, era su destino. Nelliel se había dado cuenta que ese hombre llevaba una oscura carga en el alma. De todas maneras, no era que le importase. Observo que no la estuviese mirando y se sacó la bata y las bragas. Cuidadosamente se introdujo en la tina, jadeo de satisfacción al sentir el agua. Realmente era maravilloso. El calor parecía hundirse en cada uno de sus músculos liberando la tensión que había estado sosteniendo en todo el cuerpo.

El escuchaba sus pequeños gemidos. El sonido era dulce para su oído. Al parecer lo estaba disfrutando. Grimmjow se contuvo y se concentró en preparar la comida. La idea de ambos en esa tina haciendo el amor coqueteo en su mente. Definitivamente ella captaba toda su atención. El bramo ofuscado. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que creyó.


End file.
